Dianks!!
Summary Dianks immediately battles against Mechikabura, but he is unable to faze him despite having him switch to the offensive mode even when he uses each of his fusees signature energy attacks including Supernova. After using Special Buster Cannon and Final Burning Attack; he manages to damage the area before transforming into his Emerald form. Dianks proceeds to use his Ultra Sword Finish after being hit by Mechikabura's Darkness Finger Laser and manages to lacerate the dark king as the fused warrior continues to attack him with a flurry of punches before finishing up with a tail attack. Dianks proceeds to power up further after Mechikabura uses his full power and enters his Super Saiyan Blue Powered-Up/Super Emerald God Form. He fires Super Special Buster Cannon and manages to wound the dark king. He follows with another Final Burning Attack, but Mechikabura dodges it and exchange attacks with each other. Dianks punches Mechikabura in the face and follows up with a knee to the gut. Future Chronoa eventually recovers and recognises her counterpart. Dianks continues to charge his energy releasing a massive flow of energy before using Burning Strike - sending the dark king flying across the ground. Mechikabura shatters Dianks' Sword as he attempts to slash at the dark king again as they proceed to exchange blows with one another. Their battle continues through out the Timeless Realm as they fly across the void with Mechikabura uses his magic to create new platforms only for them to be destroyed in the clashes. Mechikabura tries to use each of his energy attacks against Dianks, but the fused warrior throws the hilt of his broken sword in the way causing the energy attacks to hit it instead as he rushes through the smoke created and punches Mechikabura in the face. Meanwhile; Future Chronoa watches the fight between two powerful beings as she profusely apologises for everything. Dianks uses Final Burning Attack again before soaring through the energy sphere and uses it as a shield and proceeds to use a Nova Strike-like attack. After colliding with Mechikabura he uses Instant Transmission as the energy sphere explodes. He proceeds to use Instant Transmission to continue his relentless attacks before following up with Quick Burn in order to bombard Mechikabura with Final Burning Attacks and finally follows up with a punch to the gut. Mechikabura uses his Darkness World technique masking his energy and causes Dianks physically pain for attempting to sense him as he attacks the fused warrior from behind and continues to pummel him by taking him by surprise. Eventually, Mechikabura manages to destroy the Metamo-Ring after getting behind him again and just as he is about to kill Future Trunks - Vegeta suddenly appears on the battlefield and proceeds to dash at Mechikabura sending him flying. Dial looks over to his master with a smirk realising that Vegeta is in the Sorcerer God State. Vegeta takes the two over to Chronoa before flying back to Mechikabura as Xeno Kakarot looks at him in awe as he is radiant an unusual power. Mechikabura asks who he is with the only response being the Prince of the Saiyans. Battles *Dianks (Perfected Super Saiyan Blue-Ultimate Sorcerer God Evolution/Emerald Dial/Super Saiyan Blue Powered-Up-Super Emerald God Form) vs. Mechikabura (Dark King Defensive Mode/Dark King Offensive Mode/Dark King) Category:Fanga